Pequena perversa cidade
by haruechan
Summary: Remo tenta aceitar a morte de Tiago e a prisão e traição de seu melhor amigo, Sirius. Amigo? Slash SiriusRemo. Continuação de “Origem do amor”.


Autora: Harue-chan

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação Etária: R

Sumário: Remo tenta aceitar a morte de Tiago e a prisão e traição de seu melhor amigo, Sirius. Amigo? Slash Sirius/Remo. Continuação de "Origem do amor".

Pequena Perversa Cidade

O vento gelado batia no rosto de Remo, que puxou a capa para cima, tentando se proteger o melhor que podia naquela tempestade que se formava. Quando os primeiros vestígios de neve começaram a se precipitar do céu, ele deu graças por estar chegando logo no Caldeirão Furado. Aquele ano não tinha sido bom, e isso era visível nos olhos manchados e rosto marcado. As roupas, em estado deplorável, estavam todas remendadas. 

As pessoas ao seu redor pareciam felizes, apesar da tempestade que se aproximava. A verdadeira guerra já havia terminado, e mesmo que elas nunca tivessem tomado conhecimento disso, algo dentro delas diziam-lhes que não haveria mais perigo por tempos. Mas ainda assim Remo se via todo dia travando a mesma batalha interna. E ainda outra que o desgastava cada vez mais. 

Já fazia quase um ano desde a derrota de Voldemort, e ele havia passado a maior parte dos dias viajando, nunca ficando mais de dois meses no mesmo lugar. Em cada canto seus temores o perseguiam, não importando para onde ele fosse. A morte dos seus melhores amigos. Tiago. Lílian. Pedro. Ele nunca mais os veria. Nunca mais veria o sorriso de seus amigos, reunidos, relembrando tempos de Hogwarts enquanto ninavam Harry. E Sirius, preso, traidor. 

O pensamento em Sirius fez com que ele apressasse o passo, como se quisesse se distanciar cada vez mais da memória do antigo amigo. 

"Amigo..."

Ele sussurrou inconscientemente. Também nunca mais veria Sirius. O sorriso dele, a alegria quando Tiago pegava o pomo-de-ouro nas partidas de quadribol... O olhar maroto quando planejava alguma brincadeira. O desejo, quando eles passaram o primeiro final de ano juntos, sozinhos no castelo. 

Remo balançou a cabeça, levando uma das mãos até a testa e limpando o suor que se formava. Era inevitável. O passado o perseguia em qualquer lugar que ele fosse, principalmente em um local tão familiar como Londres. A traição, a dor, o vazio. Durante os últimos dez anos, ele nunca pensaria ter que ficar longe de Sirius. Não depois de tudo o que eles haviam passado. E de repente, tudo parecia uma grande mentira. Um longo sonho, ou pesadelo, que tomou conta dele. 

Ele sacudiu a capa assim que entrou no Caldeirão Furado, notando uma música ao fundo. Um rapaz, que parecia ter a mesma idade que ele, estava sentado em uma banqueta iluminada no centro do bar. Os instrumentos não eram visíveis, e Remo deduziu que deveria ter algum feitiço por detrás da música. Sem uma segunda olhada ele se sentou ao bar e pediu qualquer coisa que tivesse álcool. 

As imagens de Hogwarts e Sirius vinham a sua mente. O som das vozes dos amigos enchiam sua mente mais do que a própria bebida. Ele nem tomou conhecimento quando pediu uma segunda, terceira e quarta dose para o barman. Ele tinha noção de que aquele não era ele. Pelo menos não aquele garoto sorridente e curioso que habitava suas memórias. Que compartilhava segredos com seus amigos. Que abraçava Sirius enquanto andava em sua bicicleta. 

A voz do rapaz começou a inundar seus pensamentos, confundindo-o. Ora soando como seus próprios amigos, ora soando como palavras estranhas e sem sentidos. 

"E agora eu entendo o quanto tirei de você."

Ele escutou a voz de Sirius, soando ao ritmo da música e balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

"Você não faz idéia do quanto tirou de mim. Você não faz idéia do quão vazio você me deixou."

Ele murmurou, raiva contida em cada uma das palavras enquanto o coração pulsava com força em seu peito. Ele tentava ter raiva, colocá-la para fora em palavras. Mas a verdade era que o que tinha sobrado a ele era tristeza, e nada mais. Ele não conseguia sentir mais do que saudades e infelicidade. 

E foi essa infelicidade que o fez imaginar Sirius, ao lado dos Dementadores, preso em Azkaban. O olhar dele negro e apagado. O rosto pálido e sem vida. Uma concha vazia. Um fantasma do Sirius que ele tanto lembrava. Ele tomou mais uma dose, na tentativa de apagar a imagem que queimava sua retina agora. Virando-se para o rapaz iluminado, sentado na banqueta, ele viu Sirius, olhando fixamente para ele. 

"Você acredita que a sorte te abandonou.   
Mas talvez não haja nada no céu além de ar. 

E não existe nenhum plano místico.

Nenhum amor pré-destinado."

O fantasma de Sirius cantou. O olhar vazio, o rosto sem expressão. Remo tentou piscar e mudar a imagem, mas Sirius continuava lá, direcionando aquelas palavras para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, lembrando-se de anos atrás, em Hogwarts. Eles tinham compartilhado a origem do amor juntos. Agora lá estava Sirius, dizendo que não era sua outra metade. E isso doía mais do que todo o vazio que ele tinha dentro de si. 

"Porque com todas as mudanças pelas quais você passou

Parece que o estranho é sempre você

Sozinho novamente em uma nova

Pequena perversa cidade."

O fantasma de Sirius continuou cantando. Só que dessa vez Remo reconheceu um brilho no olhar dele. O mesmo brilho que Sirius tinha quando falava sério. O mesmo brilho que ele tinha quando se declarou, e quando ele sugeriu que Remo aceitasse o convite para a Ordem. E Remo percebeu o que aquelas palavras sugeriam agora, só não sabia se teria forças para seguir o conselho. Aceitação era uma coisa que ele tinha aprendido apenas com aqueles velhos amigos de Hogwarts. E agora todos haviam partido. E isso era o mais difícil de se aceitar. 

"E se você não tiver outra escolha

Você sabe que pode seguir minha voz

Através da escuridão e barulho

Dessa pequena perversa cidade."

Dessa vez Remo pôde ver com clareza Sirius sorrir para ele. Com aquele mesmo sorriso sincero e quase inocente. Aquele sorriso que dava forças e coragem. Que trazia confiança. E por um segundo Remo esqueceu de todas as dores que ele havia sofrido aquele ano, de toda a traição e de todo o vazio. Juntando toda a força que tinha ele se levantou, pagando a conta e se dirigindo para fora do bar, em direção a rua. E pouco antes dele entrar no barulho do mundo fora do bar, ele pode ouvir um verso da nova canção que o rapaz cantava lá dentro. 

"Saiba no fundo da sua alma

Assim como seu sangue sabe o caminho

Do seu coração para seu cérebro

Saiba que você é completo."

Ele sorriu, entrando novamente no mundo fora das quatro paredes do bar. Diretamente de volta para aquela não mais perversa nem pequena cidade.

****

FIM

Nota da autora: As músicas cantadas no bar foram retiradas do filme "Hedwig and the Angry Inch", mesmo que o filme não tenha nada a ver com o relacionamento de Sirius e Remo, as músicas me inspiraram ao extremo para escrever essas histórias. Aqui a letra da música que deu nome a fic. 

__

Wicked Little Town (Tommy Gnosis Version)

Pequena Perversa Cidade

__

Forgive me,

Desculpe-me,_  
For I did not know.  
_Mas eu não sabia._  
'Cause I was just a boy  
_Porque eu era apenas um garoto_  
And you were so much more_

E você era muito mais_  
  
Than any god could ever plan,_

Do que qualquer Deus pudesse planejar,_  
More than a woman or a man._

Mais do que uma mulher ou um homem._  
And now I understand how much I took from you:_

E agora eu entendo o quanto eu tirei de você:_  
That, when everything starts breaking down_

Que, quando tudo começa a se despedaçar_,  
You take the pieces off the ground_

Você pega os fragmentos do chão_  
And show this wicked town_

E mostra essa cidade perversa_  
something beautiful and new.  
_Algo lindo e novo.

__

  
You think that Luck

Você acredita que a Sorte_  
Has left you there._

Te deixou lá._  
But maybe there's nothing_

Mas talvez não haja nada_  
up in the sky but air.  
_No céu além de ar.

__

  
And there's no mystical design,

E não existe um plano místico,_  
No cosmic lover preassigned._

Nenhum amante pré-destinado cosmicamente._  
There's nothing you can find_

Não há nada que você não possa encontrar_  
that can not be found._

Que não pode ser encontrado_  
'Cause with all the changes_

Porque com todas as mudanças_  
you've been through_

Que você passou_  
It seems the stranger's always you._

Parece que o estranho é sempre você._  
Alone again in some new_

Sozinho novamente em uma nova_  
Wicked little town._

Pequena perversa cidade._  
  
So when you've got no other choice_

Então quando você não tem outra escolha_  
You know you can follow my voice_

Você sabe que pode seguir minha voz_  
Through the dark turns and noise_

Através das curvas escuras e barulhos_  
Of this wicked little town._

Dessa pequena perversa cidade._  
Oh it's a wicked, little town._

Oh, é uma pequena, perversa cidade._  
Goodbye, wicked little town._

Adeus, pequena e perversa cidade. 


End file.
